


What You Can Stand Fanart

by Talyn_The_Ace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyn_The_Ace/pseuds/Talyn_The_Ace
Summary: In a Fanfic I read called What You Can Stand, There was a Patton moment that I decided to draw, and I might as well post it. Enjoy!(edited)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	What You Can Stand Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Can Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132998) by [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/pseuds/ManyFandomsOneLog). 



[hopefully this uploads easier](https://talynsblog.tumblr.com/post/638992261008474112)


End file.
